<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catching Up by straytheskies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348756">Catching Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/straytheskies/pseuds/straytheskies'>straytheskies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Quantum Break (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deepthroating, Gunplay, M/M, Trans Jack Joyce, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/straytheskies/pseuds/straytheskies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What was originally supposed to be a quick talk had become so much more heated and unexpected. Set during the second tv episode of Quantum Break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Joyce/Paul Serene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catching Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, thank you for reading my first Quantum Break fic. My writing is a bit rusty and I'm nervous posting this aaaaa... I'll probably write more as my life is Jack x Paul hell.</p><p>As a general note, I will always write Jack Joyce as transgender and gay. In this fic, I am writing Paul as pansexual and cisgender though the last one may change in future fics. I'm not sure yet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jack had surrendered himself to Paul in order to get into the Monarch gala to kidnap Doctor Amaral, he hadn't been entirely sure of what to expect. Paul had changed since he had been sent to the end of time and that had given Jack the assumption that he wasn't going to attempt to talk things out. Maybe he'd end up throwing him into a room for safekeeping unaware that Beth was close behind intending to break him out. The events that actually transpired was a situation that Jack wouldn't have imagined in a million years --- or at least not in this timeline where their friendship had crumbled to ruins.</p><p>Paul had taken Jack into a room that could only be described as an interrogation room. With only a table and two chairs furnishing the room, it held a bleak atmosphere that was only countered by the brightness of the fluorescent lights. The two men sat across from each other, their eyes matching each other, keeping up a stare between the two that caused Jack's heart to pound as his chest ached and burned with anger.</p><p>Jack's icy blue glare stayed on Paul as he got out of his chair, heading over to the mounted camera on the wall and flicked the switch off. Curiosity brewed inside of Jack and he could only wonder what was to happen next. Perhaps he wanted a more private talk or he was going to beat the shit out of him. Jack was thinking it was going to be a mix of the two.</p><p>Instead, Paul grabbed Jack by the jacket collar and yanked him up out of the chair. A small surprised yelp left Jack’s lips and his wrists fought against the handcuffs as if using all of his strength to press against them would let him free. Before he knew it, he was pushed to the floor in front of Paul leaving Jack a little confused, but he had only assumed that he was going to kick him in the face. Being forced to his knees was one surprise, but what was even more of a surprise to Jack was what followed. </p><p>Jack’s eyes were glued to Paul as he watched him unzip his pants and take his cock out once there was enough room. Jack's face heated up and his mouth began to dry as his eyes focused on the other man’s cock. It wasn’t like it was the first time he had seen the other’s genitalia, but under the circumstances it was different. It felt like gears were stuck trying to spin in Jack’s brain as he had trouble registering what the hell was exactly happening until Paul spoke again.</p><p>"Suck, now," Paul commanded, keeping his eyesight on Jack. His expression was blank and it was hard for Jack to get a good read on him.</p><p>Jack's eyes widened in surprise and his gaze was brought up to the other's face. What? What the hell was happening right now? Earlier when Paul said they always ended up here did it include this? And why was Jack considering the idea?</p><p>"Make me," Jack retorted. His brown brows furrowed, giving him a look of defiance. He wasn’t going to give in that easily. As much history as the two men had, he couldn’t do something like this. As much as there was a small part of his brain wanted to.</p><p>"If you insist."</p><p>Before Jack had time to react, his mouth was forced open by Paul's index finger and thumb parting his lips. Pressure was put on the back of his head as Paul used the palm of his free hand to push Jack's head forwards bringing his mouth towards his cock and promptly moved his hips forwards thrusting his cock into his mouth with the tip reaching the back of the younger's throat. Instead of continuing on, Paul kept in position, his hardened cock straining Jack's throat. A gag was heard from Jack, his ill-prepared throat contracting, doing it's best to adjust to having a cock suddenly forced in with no warning.</p><p>The brunette's hands struggled against the handcuffs, fingers clenching into fists as the pain of his throat became unbearable. Breaths through his nose became more frequent and small high pitched whines left his throat. His still burning chest felt like it was going to explode. Jack was unsure if from anger or arousal. Maybe a mixture of both.</p><p>Paul kept Jack’s head in a locked position for a few more moments, relishing in the gagging that came from his throat. Eventually, he eased up the pressure, while still keeping his hand on the back of Jack's head.</p><p> "I believe that should have given you a good idea of the consequences if you don't obey me, Jack. Go ahead and do as I said. Now."</p><p>Jack had been looking up at Paul the entire time he had spoken, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes from the pain. It was a look that Paul adored, one that he thought suited his old friend well. If Jack could speak, however, he would have argued otherwise.</p><p>Instead of doing as Paul said Jack acted in defiance and bit down as hard as he could manage, making sure to give Paul a glare as he did so full knowing the consequences to follow, or so he thought.</p><p>A smirk formed in the corner of Paul’s mouth. No matter what their relationship was, it seemed like some things would never change. Paul slipped the pistol that had been in his suit jacket’s pocket and aimed it at Jack’s forehead. His fingers released on Jack's short strands of hair for now.</p><p>"Don't make this more difficult for yourself, Jack, or you won't like where this ends up."</p><p>Jack's attention flickered from the gun to Paul, and then back to the gun. The weapon was unexpected and while it was dangerous, Jack's lower regions throbbed heavily from  excitement. The Paul he knew wouldn't have dared used any kind of weapon during sex. It only proved that his old friend had changed drastically and this was probably one of the only changes that Jack liked.</p><p>Jack straightened his body upwards as much as he could manage and released Paul's cock out of his mouth giving much-needed relief to his throat. He extended his tongue, licking the lower side of the gun's barrel. His icy gaze bored desire into Paul's eyes, making it obvious that Paul's actions were a huge turn on for him. His heart pounded and his thoughts clouded with desire as he waited with anticipation to see what Paul would do next.<br/>Another small smirk formed on the side of Paul's mouth and a chuckle left his mouth. "I see you've still got that defiant side to you. I would be lying if I said that I still didn't find it attractive, but…” Paul grabbed Jack by the hair again and tugged on the strands. “That doesn’t mean I want you to tease me. You know how I get when I’m sexually frustrated.”</p><p>Jack stared up at his old friend and mulled over his words. He was confused as all hell. He still loved Paul after all these years. It felt like such a betrayal to his morals after what Paul had done to his brother and those university students, yet he wanted this. He craved Paul's intimacy. He had missed it. He had missed them. </p><p>Damn it. He couldn’t believe that he was about to do this.</p><p>With a soft sigh, Jack leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Paul’s cock giving a gentle suck. An audible moan left Paul’s mouth and he massaged Jack’s scalp with his fingernails which urged Jack to bob his head, taking in as much of Paul’s shaft Jack could manage. Without the force on the back of his head, Jack felt more relaxed, allowing his guard to be let down. Moans left his mouth and rumbled against Paul’s shaft. The skin of Paul’s cock was hot and lubricated by Jack’s saliva giving it easier access to the younger’s throat. More moans left Paul’s mouth as Jack worked his cock, turning Jack on immensely. </p><p>Paul’s cock throbbed against Jack’s lips and he could tell that the other was going to finish soon. He supposed all of their ‘foreplay’ did him in and Jack didn’t blame him. He could taste the pre-cum that dripped off of Paul’s cock into his mouth and down the back of his mouth. The brunette’s spine tingled in pleasure and his body swayed forward as he got into the activity, his lips touched the base of Paul’s cock with each push toward the other’s body. The pleasure clouded Jack’s head making it hard to think and he felt like he was going to explode. Unfortunately, it was hard for him to get off without physical touch, so he hoped that maybe if he did a satisfactory job, Paul would return the offer. With how much noise Paul was making, Jack knew that he was doing a damn good job.</p><p>After a few more moments of Jack bobbing his head, he lifted his head away from the other male’s cock and brought his lips down to his balls sucking them with hard pressure. Throughout working on Paul’s balls, Jack nibbled gently as opposed to his actions earlier. He only wished he could have used his hands, but since they were cuffed he’d have to make do. Paul let out a sharp moan followed by Jack’s name and Jack felt like his heart caught in his throat. Paul made him so weak and he hated it. Well, in this moment, maybe he enjoyed it more than he should.</p><p>“Jack,” Paul rasped out, his breath growing heavy from arousal. “I’m--- I’m going to cum and I want to do it in your mouth.”</p><p>That sounded like a good reward for his efforts, so Jack took the tip of Paul’s cock in his mouth again, looking up at him with a lustful gaze. The look was enough to send Paul over the edge and release his load into Jack’s mouth. Despite the action not being a surprise, there was a lot of cum and Jack gagged at first, but he made to swallow all of it as well as clean the rest off of Paul’s tip.<br/>Paul released his grip on the back of Jack’s head as he fought for air. Jack moved his head back, taking the other’s member out of his mouth and he grinned up at his old friend. His head was so foggy that he temporarily had forgotten the conditions of their meeting. The only thing he was focused on now was Paul’s approval and maybe a little more. Jack thought he deserved it, but then again whenever the two had done sexual acts in the past Paul had made sure that Jack was enjoying himself. He waited patiently as Paul put his cock away and got himself looking more proper. Jack admitted that while Paul was great at putting himself together professionally, he preferred when he looked more disheveled.</p><p>“Well…” Paul started, looking at Jack for a brief moment before turning around and heading to the door. “I think we had a good talk, but I have some things to attend to, so we’re going to have to continue our discussion later.”</p><p>“Wait!” Jack’s heart sunk as he called after Paul. Really? Was he really fucking doing this now? Jack’s former anger returned to him except this time now he had more reason to be mad. As Paul turned his body to look at Jack, Jack bit into his lip and took a breath before talking. “I really don’t want to hear whatever the hell you want to talk to me about. Unless it’s telling me why the hell you did what you did at the library and…” Jack paused, hesitant to say what he wanted to next. God, he was a mess. “And… I think it would only be fair if you returned the favour for what we just did here.”</p><p>Paul shook his head and chuckled. “Jack, why do you think I want to keep you locked up here longer? As I said, we have to continue our discussion later and that includes this.” With that he left the room before Jack could get another word in, the only noise left being the fluorescent lights humming.</p><p>Great, now he was stuck on the floor waiting for Beth and he had no clue how the hell to explain to her what went on in here. Maybe he’d be able to swing getting by with vague answers. It seemed to work well when he wanted answers from her. Except...he really did want to finish off what he started with Paul and to do that he’d have to stay prisoner for a bit longer and she was bound to know that something was up.</p><p>Fuck.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>